dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin
Martin is a member of the Fellowship of Saint Giles. He first appears Death Masks. Description Martin is also Susan Rodriguez's partner in the Fellowship. He is described roughly as being "unmemorable, neither appealing nor ugly." Death Masks, ch. 4 He is good at making distractions.Death Masks, ch. 19 Appearance Martin is maybe five-nine, one seventy-five, hair and eyes an ambiguous medium brown, his face was unremarkable, neither appealing or ugly. He wore jeans and a brown jacket and tennis shoes. He didn't look strong, craven, smart or anything else.Death Masks, ch. 4 Biography Martin he spent 50 years with the Red CourtChanges, ch. 48 before spending 150 years with the Fellowship of Saint Giles.Changes, ch. 3 He was with the Red Court as a priest and the Fellowship supposedly undercover for the Red King. Initially, he was intensely loyal to the Red Court, but after spending years among people who had suffered under his master's bootheel, he began to despise them and turned against them (while keepin up the charade). Martin proved that he will stop at nothing to destroy the Red Court by evidence of his actions in Changes. To Martin his goal was worth of any innocent life he took, and any misery he caused, making him much like the Red Court he so despised.Changes, ch. 48 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan returned presumably for one last job with the Arcane before she moved from Chicago permanently. Martin came along and is introduced to Harry.Death Masks, ch. 4 Harry mis-assumed that Susan intended to dump him for Martin. Susan corrected this saying that she doesn't kiss Martin at all. He's a co-worker who is helping her move.Changes, ch. 14 Martin assists Harry and Susan as back-up in tracking the Shroud of Turin at the ChicagoDeath Masks, ch. 16 gala held at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel. Martin created a distraction so that Harry and Susan can bypass Marcone's security.Death Masks, ch. 19 Martin took Susan—her tattoo markings showing from the fight with the Denarians—away from the Marriott after one of the Denarians captured Harry and the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 20 After Susan helped Harry get away from the Denarians, Martin was the get-a-away driver.Death Masks, ch. 23 Susan recounted what happened after Martin left the Marriott with her: He put a gun to her face when she was being irrational about going back for Harry. Then she convinced him to take her to Michael's where Shiro Yoshimo agreed to help get Harry.Death Masks, ch. 26 After the Duel, Thomas Raith opened a pen and spoke into, saying: "Clear." Then Martin quickly walked down the an aisle at Wrigley Field carrying a military rifle. He was the one who shot Paolo Ortega just as he was about to cheat the duel and shoot Harry with a gun hidden unders his flesh mask. Martin admitted that their real reason for being there was to stop Ortega from killing Harry. The Fellowship was certain that the only reason Ortega wanted the duel was to bring The War to a close in order to replenish and re-start it when they are stronger and assured that they could wipe out the White Council. Martin vows to take care of Susan who was injured in the fight with the vampires after the duel.Death Masks, ch. 30 At the end, Harry called Susan. Martin had taken her away before she regained consciousnes. Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Changes'' In Changes, Martin accompanied Susan to Chicago on mission to find Margaret Angelica, Maggie, and to discover the Reds’ plan and stop them. Harry closes the door on Martin keeping him outside while he and Susan talk.Changes, ch. 2 Harry was angry at how Martin used him at the duel with Paolo Ortega to ensure The War continued. Martin and Susan break into Harry’s office building to gain files on Arriana’s location and intentions.Changes, ch. 3 Harry stops a six-vamp team sneak attack on Susan and Martin, one escapes. The building is wired to explode and they retreat quickly.Changes, ch. 4 Martin showed Harry the list of objects categorized a “metacapacitors”—ritual gear, according to Harry—shipped from Nevada three hours after Maggie was taken.Changes, ch. 9 Lea sealed Martin and Susan in giant green cacoons in Harry’s apartment. Lea had put his predator spirit asleep.Changes, ch. 14 and 15 Once awake, Martin, Harry and Susan make plans to raid the Red’s storage facility in Nevada.Changes, ch. 16 Martin told Harry how Susan had to put all the pieces together of the Mendozas who she loved like a family to look for Maggie’s body, even through her blood thirst. Martin warns Harry to lay off emotions.Changes, ch. 17 Martin, Harry and Susan took a Way, emerging on a mountain side. A flying potion lands them down by the facility, then they break in while Martin covers the door. Harry found Mayan garb which told them Maggie’s in Mexico.Changes, ch. 17 Later, Martin and Susan tell Harry about the Eebs, Red Court field operatives; they’re the ones who have been tailing them. Harry told them that Maggie will be in Chichén Itzá. Susan got so excited that she nearly lost crossed the line while kissing Harry, her red markings were showing. Martin took her out in the sun for a walk to normalize.Changes, ch. 22 Outside FBI HQ where Susan is being held, Martin approached the car in disguise. He told Harry the Red King’s inner circle arrive at Chichén Itzá around midnight. Martin’s supicious of how Harry suddenly knows how to get places they need to get to.Changes, ch. 34 At St. Mary’s of the Angels, Martin and Harry discuss security, best approach, numbers, class ranks and escape. Sanya thinks Martin’s so dour he should be cast as Gimli.Changes, ch. 39 They took the Ways to get there, then Lea turned them all into dogs to cover the distance. The whole plan dies when they are discovered outside the ancient city.Changes, ch. 41-42 Battle breaks out after the duel, Martin warns Harry of a spell the Red King and the Lords of Outer Night are working, then Lea sends up a signal and the Grey Council appears.Changes, ch. 46 They fend off the Reds while Martin, Harry, Murphy, Thomas and Sanya forged through hundreds of enemy to get to the temple in time to save Maggie.Changes, ch. 47 Harry made it in the Temple of Kukulkan and was frozen by the Red King and Lords. Martin snuck in, unveiled Susan and held a knife to her throat, making her drop ‘’Amoracchius’’. Martin has been a double agent for the Red King for 150 years in efforts to destroy the Fellowship in order to gain ascension within the Court. Martin claimed that by his orders the Fellowship was being destroyed at that moment. Martin revealed that the reason Arianna targeted Maggie is that Maggie is the granddaughter of Ebenezar McCoy, the man who killed her husband. And, he admitted that he told the Reds about Maggie, which motivated Susan to go for his throat, draining him. As Martin was dying, he soulgazed Harry revealing that he mourns the loss of his humanity. While he was with the Fellowship he saw all the cruelty and atrocities and became determined to bring the Red Court down. His plan included having Harry there so that he could destroy Red Court. Martin died. Susan became the youngest vampire in the entire court—as was his plan—so that she could be sacrificed in Maggie’s place killing them all under their own Bloodline Curse.Changes, ch. 48 References See also *Susan Rodriguez *Fellowship of Saint Giles *Red Court infected *Mendozas *Margaret Angelica *Red Court *Chichén Itzá *Temple of Kukulkan *Red King *Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel *Paolo Ortega Category:Recurring characters Category:Fellowship of Saint Giles Category:Death Masks Category:Changes